seaportgamefandomcom-20200216-history
Rum Day - Ships
Available during the Rum Day event in 2016 (Aug 16th - Sep 20th). Bonaventure Bonaventure was a third-rate middling ship of the English navy, built by Andrew Burrell at Deptford and launched in 1621. After 1642 she fought for the Parliamentary forces in the English Civil War. Bonaventure was blown up in the Battle of Leghorn in 1653. St. Andrew St Andrew was a 42-gun great ship of the English Royal Navy, built by Andrew Burrell at Deptford and launched in 1622. St Andrew was wrecked in 1666. Garland Garland was a middling ship of the English navy, built by Andrew Burrell at Deptford and launched in 1620. Garland fought at the Battle of Dungeness in 1652, where she was captured by the Dutch. Diamond Diamond was a 40-gun fourth-rate frigate of the English Royal Navy, built by Peter Pett at Deptford Dockyard, and launched in 1652. She took part in all three Anglo-Dutch Wars and was captured by the French in 1693. Pelican The Pelican was a 36-gun fourth-rate frigate of the navy of the Commonwealth of England, built at Wapping and launched in 1650. She fought in the First Anglo-Dutch War. Pelican was accidentally burned in 1656 in Portsmouth. Henrietta Maria Henrietta Maria was a 42-gun second rank ship of the line of the English navy, launched at Deptford Dockyard in 1633. In 1650, she was renamed Paragon whilst serving in the navy of the Commonwealth of England. She took part in the Battle of Elba and Battle of Leghorn. Paragon caught fire, blew up and sank near Havana in 1655. Reformation Constant Reformation was a 42-gun great ship of the English navy, built by Andrew Burrell at Deptford and launched in 1619. She took part in the Attack on Algiers in 1621 and Attack on Cádiz in 1625. Constant Reformation joined the Royalist cause in the English Civil War in 1648. She started leaking and sank in 1651. Sapphire Sapphire was a fourth-rate frigate of the English Royal Navy, built by Peter Pett I at Ratcliffe, and launched in 1651. She fought at the Battle of Santa Cruz and the First and the Second Anglo-Dutch Wars. Sapphire was wrecked on 31 March 1670 when she was deliberately run aground at Sicily. Blessing of Bay Blessing of the Bay was the second oceangoing, non-fishing vessel built in what is now the United States. The ship was built for John Winthrop at Mistick (now Medford, Massachusetts) and launched in 1631. She was a thirty-ton barque designed primarily as a trading vessel. She traded regularly along the entire New England coast, going as far south as the New Amsterdam. Leopard Leopard was a 34-gun third-rate ship of the line of the English Navy, built by Peter Pett I at Woolwich and launched in 1635. Leopard was captured by the Dutch Republic on 3 March 1653 at the Battle of Leghorn. In Dutch service she was renamed Luipaard. Foresight Foresight was a 40-gun fourth-rate frigate of the English Royal Navy, launched in 1650. By 1677 her armament had been increased to 48 guns. Foresight was wrecked in 1698 on the Jardine Rocks, south of Cuba. Happy Entrance Happy Entrance was a middling ship of the English navy, built by Andrew Burrell at Deptford and launched in 1619. She participated in the battles of First Anglo-Dutch war. Happy Entrance was destroyed by fire in 1658. Padre Eterno The Padre Eterno was a galleon of the Portuguese Navy, built in Rio de Janeiro, Colony of Brazil and launched in 1663. Originally built as a trading ship of the Companhia Geral do Comércio, she was later sold to the Portuguese Crown. She sank in the Indian Ocean a few years later. Category:Event Ships